They Asked Me
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: What was it like? they asked me. To have both death and life in the palms of your hands. To be able to travel amongst the shadows. Utterly terrifying, I replied. To have an immense power that could overwhelm you from all sides; complete darkness. To be hidden in the shadows, hidden in the shadows so many times that you begin to flicker and wonder if you are real.


For Ray (liliths) I'M SORRY THIS IS LIKE FOUR MONTHS LATE I'M TERRIBLE AT GIVING THINGS ON TIME T_T SO okay whenever someone asks me to write Nico I have to write it okay, because NICO so this is Nico for you :)

One Million Words Competition: 877 words

**They Asked Me**

**_What was it like?_** they asked me. _To have both death and life in the palms of your hands. To be able to travel amongst the shadows._

**_Utterly terrifying_**_,_ I replied. _To have an immense power that could overwhelm you from all sides; complete darkness. To be hidden in the shadows, hidden in the shadows so many times that you begin to flicker and wonder if you are real._

**_When did you realize it was love?_** they asked me. _When he saved you from the depths of your sorrow? When he taught you how to take every step of Life, and how to take it not for granted?_

**_When I first met him,_** I replied. _When I realized that this was what a hero was. When I realized that this was the person that I wanted to be, but could never be. When I decided to strive towards that goal of becoming a better person, and make a change in this twisted world._

**_How did you grow so strong?_** they asked me. _Was it from all your time? Was it from all your experiences?_

**_No,_** I replied. _It was from my belief to keep the ones I loved safe. So that they would not end up like my first sister, whom I could not protect. It was from my scars that did not fade. So that I would not make the same mistakes, and that I would learn. It was from the mantra repeating in my head, do not fear. So that I would learn that fear was okay, and that maybe fear was the thing that kept me going, made me stronger, and not weaker._

**_Do you fear time?_** they asked me. _You have no control over it. You have no notice over it. You can do nothing to stop it, to slow it down, or to speed it up._

**_Yes,_** I replied. _I do and always will fear time. It can warp your mind in ways nothing else can. It slips away from your reach when you need it most, and lingers by your side when you tell it to go. It's untouchable, unchangeable, and you have to accept it or you will drown in it's embrace._

**_What is family?_** they asked me. _You have none. Your sister is gone. Your father has been gone for a long time, in your heart._

**_True family doesn't disappear,_** I replied. _They were there in your heart once, and they are there in your heart now and forever. They tell you things, are constantly by your side, assisting you. They help you. They love you. True family doesn't have to be by blood. True family can be your friends._

**_Why did you choose to travel?_** they asked me._ Never staying in one place. Never believing that you belonged in any._

**_I shut myself out,_** I replied. _I refused to believe that anyone wanted me there. I refused to believe that I wanted to be there. I didn't listen to anyone's words. I only listen to mine, refusing to believe. I shut myself out, and I refused to believe._

**_Who drew you out?_** they asked me. _Who drew you out from your shell? Who taught you to learn to love?_

**_Them,_** I replied. _My new sister, always by my side, there for me during my periods of hardships and the only one who would be able to understand. My first love, the boy with those green eyes that used to pierce into me, as if he knew all of my pain. My new love, who helped me realize that I couldn't do everything, but that was okay. My friends, who taught me that love is just as important as bravery, and twice as important as fear._

**_How did you overcome?_** they asked me. _How did you overcome Death's nagging whisper, its lulling melody? How did you overcome the wrenching orders, telling you to lie down, close your eyes, and to succumb?_

**_I remembered,_** I replied. _I remembered the ones that I loved, the ones that I needed. The ones that I would not be able to live without. The ones that would not be able to live without me. I remembered the pain of Bianca's death, and realized that this was the pain of death, that not only I would suffer, but my loved ones would suffer too._

**_Who are you?_** they asked me. _Are you your father's? Are you your mother's? Or are you your sister's? Who are you?_

**_I am me,_** I replied. _I am me and me only. I did not believe so when I did not have him by my side. But because he is by my side, I can do anything. Because he is by my side, I can believe in myself. I am me. I am me: I fade when I try travelling to much. I grow stronger when my loved ones are near. I fall into the midst of darkness when no one is there to help me out. I smile when my loved ones are happy. I am me, made out of millions of particles that are me, and will forever be me. I am me, and me alone. I am Nico di Angelo, and I am perfect._


End file.
